reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Mule
Also served as a base of the Improvised Technical, the Mustang Mule is a multipurpose transport and combat vehicle built by Mustang Off-Road Vehicle's Kazahkstan division for markets in the Middle East, the vehicle is equipped with a cabin on the back of the vehicle and does come with either a single or dual cab chassis for the transportation of cargo or infantry. Currently the Mustang Mule is being used the following factions: * Company of Liberty - Used as primary transports, can be upgraded with either a machine gun or a rocket launcher to attack enemy targets, passengers can use fireports to fire out at enemies. * Eurasian Militia - Not coming armed, but comes with a specialised dual cab design, these versions of the Mule are not common for having a dual cab design but they do provide additional seats for soldiers. Company of Liberty "Pick it up!" - Mule operator - The Transport Van, also known as the Mule, is a fast sturdy transport vehicle used by the Company of Liberty although it is weak at the start without a weapon, the operator can acquire a weapon for their vehicle to help them defend themselves against hostile threats on the battlefield and can also be used to defend vauable materials such as oil fields and supplies while deployed on the battlefield, the Mule has some good use in transporting soldiers into battle. The van is a tier 1 asset to the Company and it serves as the faction's main transport vehicle, the vehicle can acquire Improvised Armour, allowing it to survive abit longer than average. Development The Mule is designated as the faction's scout vehicle, which allows a carrying capacity of 6 soldiers of the Company of Liberty into the battle for freedom across the world, the Mules were restored to take to serve as the faction's designated battle transport as it comes with fire-ports for soldiers on boarded into the cabin on the back of the van. When the van is destroyed, the men inside it either died in the destruction or survived with major injuries, this issue is currently being discussed by the Allied Nations and the Organisations Against Terrorism to ensure that the soldiers can still see the future. Weapon Upgrades Mules can become combatants since they are mostly useless without a weapon and can only allow soldiers to take on targets once they are in range, operators of any Mules whilst deployed can acquire one of two weapons avaliable, only 1 weapon can be purchased per Mule. * 50. Cal Machine Gun - Installs a 50. Cal on a Mule, turning it into a light anti-infantry transport vehicle instead of an unarmed varient. * Rocket Launcher - Installs a rocket launcher on a Mule, turning it into a light anti-tank transport vehicle instead of an unarmed varient. Known Variants When Company Commanders don't have access to nifty Hummer H1 Ambulance, many Mules have been spotted in Europe with a Red Cross on their doors and lights on top, aka seeing that there are Quick Response Paramedic Mules when there is a fatal incident in Company secured locations. Since their introduction, the Paramedic Mules don't have any improvised armour, there is no biological clean-up agent installed on the top or any weapon installed since medics care of the lives of patients during times ahead. When there is harder times ahead for Paramedic Mules, most operators order to have Improvised Armour on them, then they have a choice either to install a 50. Cal or a rocket launcher since they were avaliable for the combat variant of the Mule and avaliable for the Paramedic Mule if cleared by their commander, most origins of Paramedic Mules appearing were seen in Kazakhstan and Europe to assist fellow soldiers in a hurry, they are also fast in terms of speed but unfortunately weak due to no armour being Installed. Other Variants * Armoured Technical - The original vehicle that was utilised by factions across the world, after the First Conflict they were replaced with better scout vehicles, armoured versions have been used. * Mustang "Talon" Scout - The Martollo Cartel's fast scout vehicle, can carry a small group of four infantry for transport purposes, equipped with a light machine gun for dealing with infantry threats. Eurasian Militia "Stand ready for drop-off" - ECM Mule operator - To be added... Behind the Scenes *The Mule is based on the GLA Pickup Variant of the Technical from C&C Generals. *All-thou based from the old Technical Design from the original game, they have been modified cabin on the back of the flatbed. *Cabins on the back of Mules will provide soldiers with additional protection and helping them stay out of rainy days when heading into a firefight in bad weather. Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the Eurasian Militia Category:Vehicles Category:Units from Kazakhstan